The Neighbors from Hell
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Noisy neighbors has moves in the neighborhood which they are getting on everyone's bad side right now includes Cartman. Meanwhile a pre season heat wave hits the town as well too.
1. Making Enemies

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied romantic situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Neighbors from Hell **

**Chapter 1: Making Enemies**

One late night on the block of Bonanza Street and Avenue des Los Mexicanos at Cartman's house inside his dark room which Cartman was looking very annoyed and tired while he was laying in his bed with his arms folded and dark bags begins to appears under his eyes at that moment. Which you can hear loud hip hop or some kind crappy music playing out loud and yelling that was coming over next door of him which it was his brand new neighbors who just moved into the area which they are making him into not liking their asses at all.

"Shut you Gawd damned fucking fags that I'm got plans for Memorial Day in the morning I need some sleep right now Gawd damn it!" Cartman screeches out of his bedroom at that moment

"No, you shut up first you fat ass pig" Said RJ an overweight white guy who is acting like a gangsta wannabe which Cartman was not trying to laughs at this confused retard who is having an identity crisis right now

"Aye I'm not fat I'm just big-boned so fuck you fat ass" Cartman roars that when he thought to himself that in the fridge there was a bucket of leftover KFC chicken from dinner earlier that night that he has one of devious plans up in his sleeves right now. In the pre dawn hours that he to take shit on his brand new neighbor's front porch by their door then Kahl's as well too.

Next morning at the bus stop which the other three boys were already there and dressed in summer apparel with fishing poles and a tackle box along with a bag of snacks and juice porches that they are waiting for Cartman to show up plus Kyle looks very pissed right now because he found a big pile of shit laying in the middle of his front porch's welcome mat that he almost stepped in it and knew who did it. That South Park is having a little heat wave right now.

"Where the hell is fat ass?" Said Stan in a white/blue tee and red short minus his trademark blue beanie with the red puff on top

"He is probably hiding at home right now because I found a huge shit at my front door again and almost stepped in it!" Kyle screeches out loud with great disgust about the unsavory surprise that he found this morning. He was in an orange tee and green short minus his familiar green ushanka which his red Jew fro is out in the open and much frizzy than usual due from the early pre season heat that is plaguing the town right now. And Kenny was in an orange tank top and brown rip up shorts and wearing an orange visor that his blond hair was sticking out everywhere without his orange parka that is when Cartman came walking up to them which he was in a powder blue tee and brown shorts that his brown hair was a messed due from the sweating from the heat.

"Jesus Christ its fucking out here today and boy I'm sweating a pig that is baking inside an oven" Said Cartman was panting for air at that moment

"Duh we know it's fucking hot outside right now and you are fucking pig fat ass!" Kyle roars as he looks menacing at Cartman for the longest time

"What the hell you are looking at me so funny for you damned Jew?!" Cartman replied in an angry tone voice while looking angry at Kyle too

"Because that you had taken a shit on my front pouch again this morning fat ass!" Kyle continues to screeches out loud at that moment

"Well Kahl I had KFC last night which I really wanted to leaves a welcome to the neighborhood gift for my brand new asshole neighbors which I just did it to you for the hell out of it to pisses you off ?!" Said Cartman with slightly visible grin while Kyle was giving a dirty look at him at that very same minute

"Dude does the mayor lives behind you fat ass?" Said Kenny

"Oh yeah that I forgot that she does lives behind me on Mountain View Drive so what is your point Kinny?" Said Cartman

"If your brand new neighbors want to pisses someone way off its McDaniels!" Said Kenny

"Duh, Kinny they are a bunch of drunken ass frat boys and gangsta wannabes in time they will hit on my mother "Cartman replied in a very sarcastic tone voice

"Cartman I know why because your mother is a MILF just like Stan's mom with her nice looking rack" Said Kenny with a little rarely seen sinfully grin appears on his face while Stan rolls his eyes at that moment

"Kinny you are such a little dirty little pervert!" Cartman sneers loudly with great disgust that filled in his voice as he looks pissed at Kenny

"Cartman, I know that I'm a little dirty perv but least I'm not a big fat ass like you are fat ass!" Said Kenny

"Aye I'm not fat I'm just big-boned, well then you here, me there, screw you guys I'm going home" Said Cartman pointing his fingers in each direction then walk off while the other three boys just standing there looking at each other very funny.

"What a little bitch he is?" Said Kyle

"I know dude" Said Stan while rolling his eyes at the whole thing right now

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: This story was an old one that I did a very long ago which it was done in my old writing style and had to decides to add more to it as the story progresses more along mix another old story into the plot as well too.


	2. Hot and Furious

**Chapter 2: Hot and Furious**

Meanwhile at the mayoral mansion in the backyard which Mayor McDaniels was outside doing work on her garden which she was dressed in a yellow tee, blue jeans Capri pants and sandals along with gardening gloves and a straw hat on. That is when she found a pile of 40 ouncers in the form of empty beer cans which it is Blue Ribbon because it is cheap and the preferred choice beer of white trash and gangstas behind the bushes that she looks very pissed at that moment.

"Goddamnit George why the hell you leaves a pile of empty beer cans behind the bushes again which I always will find it you idiot!" McDaniels hollers out loud with great disappointment but it was not BarBrady's fault that her fence lines up with the neighbors that Cartman who is having problems right now. That is when Dylan and his Goth friends who were in their summer apparel but in their usually black.

"Aunt Mary it was not Uncle George which he hasn't been home last couple nights because the across the country campaign for seat belt violations or drunk driving like something like that is coming on right now." Said Dylan while flipping his long fringe outta of his eyes which he was in a charcoal gray Nine Inch Nails t-shirt and black shorts which his aunt simply rolls her eyes at her own ten years old nephew for correcting her on something

"Well thanks Dylan for the correction which I'm fully aware about that mistake I made!" McDaniels sneers at them in reality that she had no good sleep during these last few nights thanks to the new neighbors' bawdy bad behavior and loud music along with illegal fireworks that they were shooting off last night that is when she walks away to head for the house at that moment.

"Boy she is in a very bitchy mood today Dylan" Said Henrietta while holding up a cigarette to her mouth that she was dressed in a black tank top and black skirt

"Hell we should heads for Benny's to hang out and stay out of that cursed sun and heat" Ethan quickly added while he was looking miserably plus he was wearing a black tank and black shorts

"Fuck you sun" Said Georgie the kindergoth while giving the middle finger at the sun at that moment

"No, I not travelling out in the damned heat and sun let go to my room you guys" Said Dylan as they walks up to the house.

Meanwhile cut over to Cartman's house which the fat ass was sitting out inside a blue colored kiddie pool which he was starting to relax but until he heard a big very loud explosion like M80 firework coming over in the other yard that causes Cartman to jump up from his ice-cold relaxing hour that you can see he was in a white t-shirt and red swim shorts then he yelled "Ouch!, Ah you fucking son of bitches, that fucking hurt dumb ass hippies!"

"Gawd Damnit you fucking assholes" Cartman hollers out loud while he slip and fall in the pool as he was trying to get out of there that is when he had gone marching into his house which Liane was in the kitchen making hamburgers for lunch that she is going to put it out on the grill at that moment.

"Eric what I told you about drying yourself off before you entering the house from the pool" Said Liane which she was wearing a short-sleeved powder blue shirt similar to her long-sleeved one and red Capri pants along with sandals

"Well mem those mother fucking assholes scared the shit out of me a minute ago?!" Cartman roars venomously at his own mother as he stomps angrily by her at that very same moment

"Eric Theodore Cartman don't you dare to back talk to me like that or you will be grounded young man" Said Liane

Cut to the Mayoral mansion inside McDaniels' home office away from her main office which she is on her office phone with BarBrady that she is not in a good mood at all right now.

"Goddamn it you and your men deal with these bawdy punks before I do that I getting sick and tired of listening to angry voice mails from people who lives in this neighborhood because you idiots are not showing up for a noise complaint at all just do your job plus I have no sleep either because of them you fucking retarded dip shit !" McDaniels scowled then slams her phone down that make the call disconnected with BarBrady at that moment. Then she sighs heavily and says "There goes my three days vacation God damned idiots" While rubbing her youthful face with her hands to relieves the stress about being surrounded by brain-dead idiots. "Look like a bunch of drunken ass frat boys from University of Colorado you lost their chapter house on Univ of Colorado's campus now moved in which we have to be suffered from their foolishly behavior damn college kids when I went to Princeton I played Quarters and beer pong not acting like a dumb ass and attempted to destroy the neighborhood for God's Sakes!" Said McDaniels in a very low hissing voice when she saw the black and gold flag with a buffalo and CU logo on it that is hanging there on the porch area.

That is when Dylan came walking in there which he saw her worn face at that moment that he says" Damn Aunt Mary you looks very tired right now"

"I know I going back to bed right now Dylan" Said McDaniels as she walkout of her office to heads for the master bedroom at that moment then she says "Dylan if everyone calls here please don't answers it at all"

"Okay then Aunt Mary" Said Dylan

**To Be Continued**


	3. Another Sleepless Night

**Chapter 3: Another Sleepless Night**

Later on that very same night cut back at the Cartman homestead inside Eric's room which Cartman is once quite annoyed again which the neighbors are at again with loud hollering and the fireworks. That is when he crawls out of bed to look out of his windows with his menacing look that formed on his eyes with a tint of tiredness is creeping into them at that moment.

"For Gawd's sake I want to get some sleep around here Gawd damn it" Said Cartman in a very loud voice which it is sounds like a loud hiss which he is mighty afraid of Mr. Garrison if he fell asleep in class tomorrow . Meanwhile cut to the mayoral mansion inside the dim lighted master bedroom which the light is coming from the large-sized flat screen TV hung on the on the maroon colored wall. Which the aging woman politician has settled in her queen sized bed that she is wearing a pair of short-sleeved pastel green colored satin PJs and wearing mudpack mask while reading the second book in the 50 shades of Purple erotica book series before turning in for the night which she is alone once again because her husband is on duty for seat belts and drunk driving campaign for the long Memorial Day Weekend. But she heard screaming and illegal fireworks going off that she looks very pissed then heavily sighs at this whole annoying thing that she needs some sleep which she has meetings to attend tomorrow.

"For God's sake not this is not again I'm really need some sleep right now which I have a lot of meetings to attend in the morning "Said McDaniels in a angry tone voice as she step out of the bed and put her ocean blue light weight satin dressing robe and slippers on which she is heading outside to face them at that moment and at the same time that Carman who was dressed in all black was sneaking around up by the house that is when he ran into the mayor at that moment.

"Agrh, it's the wicked bitch of South Park" Said Cartman when he saw her face was covered with green clay mask which it scares the hell out of him or laughs at her which it was amusing to pisses her off that he thought of that he was seeing the wicked witch of the west from OZ due to her mud pack mask that she was wearing right now.

"Oh shut up Eric it's me" McDaniels sneers loudly at him as she scornfully looks down at him which she continues her track of madness toward her target plus Cartman follows behind her to see the coming firework show at that moment. Plus other people were coming out of their own homes to see what is going as well too but all sudden a small group of squad cars pulled up on to the scene which BarBrady was leading a small group of police officers came walking up to her due to many complaints that they are getting from that address and BarBrady is getting great pressure from McDaniels to do something about it.

" Well it is nice to see you George and you idiot squad show up for once!" Said McDaniels in a very scornfully addressing voice while looking very angry at her idiotic slightly overweight police chief and secret lover for the longest time

"Mayor, we are sorry for our slowest response time due to the click it or ticket and drunk driving campaign that is going on right now" Said BarBrady while McDaniels rolling her eyes with great disgust while looking at him at that very second

"Just do your job you fucking idiot" McDaniels shrieks out loud with great disapproval that filled in her voice

"Okay gentlemen let get to work" Said BarBrady as he motions his men to head up to the porch at that moment which he knows that he is in the doghouse with her right now. Which the chief knocks on the door that Cartman has his cell phone out that he is recording it while standing next to his mom who is wearing a pink bath robe, a long purple nightgown under it and wearing mudpack mask.

"Boy I want some popcorn and pop for this show" Said Cartman that is when his three friends show up in their pjs as well too

"Cartman what is going around here right now?" Said Stan in his old faded blue t-shirt and gray shorts

"So what you did this time fat ass to bring the cops out?" Said Kyle in a green tank top and shorts

"I didn't do anything stupid you dumb ass Jew!" Cartman roars and gritted his teeth at Kyle

"Oh boy here we go again" Said Kenny in a white tank top and red plaid boxer

All sudden the drunken frat leader came outside onto the porch which he saw the cops standing there at that moment

"Why the hell there is a crowd is standing outside of our house" Said the frat leader who was in the univ of Colorado logo shirt and wearing a baseball car which it is on backward that his curly blond hair was sticking out under his hat

"We are here to tell you to turn that racket down which we are getting many complaints from the people who lives in this neighborhood" Said BarBrady

"Whatever, officer so screw your town's enforcement codes that we will be down at the mayor's office to complaint about you people!" Said RJ

"Really asshole you kids need to grow up that you all are acting like a bunch of two yrs. old who don't their way at all " Said McDaniels as she step forward

"Shut up you old bitch no one is talking to you at all" Said RJ which McDaniels just made "Whatever" motion with her right hand to brush the insult off at that moment that she has a surprise for them in store for tomorrow to reveal to them that she is the town's mayor when they come to her office to complaint about the town's codes.

**To Be Continued**


	4. You Can't Fight City Hall

**Chapter 4: You Can't Fight City Hall**

The very next morning at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was in but not wearing her green pantsuit but in a short sleeved navy blue polo shirt that has a white patch of the South Park city logo embroiled on the left side over her heart and green colored blue jeans Carpi pants that she had given permission to all city employees wears casual clothes to stay cool during this heat wave that is plaguing the town right now. Which the mayor's right handed man Johnson who is in a short-sleeved white polo shirt and black shorts while his boss was overlooking stuff before signing it that she has her gold wired framed reading glasses on while reading the documents. That is when her office intercom buzzes to life at that moment which McDaniels and Johnson just looks at each other that they had putted a bet out on those idiots if they show up at all.

"_Excuse me madam mayor there are a group of young people are here to see you about city enforcement codes laws" _Said Freddy (in a v.o.)

"Just I have been expecting all long that I knew all long that the bastards will show up here today Johnson "Said McDaniels while looking down at her gold watch at that moment the she says "Well Johnson you better pay up now!" while she is about to push the button on her intercom to speak to her other assistant "Sends them in here Freddy" Said McDaniels in a fake sweet sounding voice while she was rolling her eyes as well too.

"You are such an evil person mayor but in a good way" Said Johnson while standing next to his boss.

"I know Johnson that I am an evil bitch" Said McDaniels with an eye brink and a littlest naughty grin that formed on her thin ruby red colored lips. That is when the small group enters the room at that they all stopped in their track when they saw McDaniels was sitting at her desk which their faces turned white pale as a ghost at that moment.

"Dude it's the bitch you yelled at last night" Said Jay a muscled tone guy while looking very dumbfounded at RJ for a minute that the idiot insulted the town's mayor without knowing it.

"So you are this crazy ass town's mayor?" Said the frat leader while looking very cautionous at her for a minute which McDaniels was just rolling her eyes with great disgust.

"Yes I'm the mayor of this crazy ass town so my answer is a complete no!" Said McDaniels in a very sneering tone voice while looking scornfully at them

"You are a bitch "Said RJ

"So what I'm a bitch,"And you are a bunch of assholes to keep everyone in the neighborhood up all hours of the day with your boorish behavior" Said McDaniels

"Whatever you blue hair bitch that we do whatever we want" Said RJ

"Fine then that I will show you a bitch then if you want go that route assholes, **Security! **McDaniels shrieks out loud which her scream has brought many security personal in there that they were quickly being escort out of there which Cartman and the boys were sitting there very quietly as the three ring circus went by them at that moment.

"Well you guys we have our entertainment enjoyment filled today?" Said Cartman

"Shut up Cartman" Said Kyle that is when they all got up from the sofa which they all went into her office

"Hey Mayor McDaniels can speak with you about something important right now" Said Stan

"Hell no, gets the hell out of my office now you little bastards!" McDaniels roars very angry when she turns around to look at them with a scowling look that formed on her face and points her finger at the door which she looks like a madwoman at that moment.

"Yes madam" Said all boys as they went running out of her office

"I tell you Cartman that she is pissed off right now" Said Kenny

"Oh shut up Kinny which I don't need any reminders right now "Said Cartman

Back inside her office which she was seated at her desk and she looks stressed out that is when she pulls her brand new stress ball out of her desk which it is a waste of time and money according to her.

"For God's sake why the hell I brought this useless ball for anyway" Said McDaniels which she threw it across the room which it bounces back to her desk which it has stopped under her desk. Then she says "Look like I'm calling a early day which I'm going home to have some alone time with BarBrady which I really needs a romantic evening with him right now so bye Johnson" That is when she walk out of the room at that moment. That is when Freddy came walking in there which he just strangely looks at Johnson for a minute before questioning where the mayor is going to right now.

"Hey Johnson where Mayor McDaniels is heading to right now" Said Freddy

"She heading for home to have a romantic evening with her husband Freddy" Said Johnson

"Okay then" Said Freddy looking very confused at that moment

"Well Freddy take it as a good thing let BarBrady do his magic in the romance dept. with her tonight that she will be calm and nice in the following morning so don't worry about it at all" Said Johnson

**To Be Continued**


	5. Battle lines

**Chapter 5: Battle lines**

Meanwhile at the Sizzler which the boys were sitting at a booth table that they are having multi flavored milk shakes and a large order of chili cheese fries well Kyle is sharing half his shake with Kenny who have no money which he spend all of his allowance money that he bribes his parents into giving him and his siblings Kevin and Karen allowance for housework while under the guise of Mysterion.

"Boys you guys Mayor McDaniels looks and sounds very pissed right now" Said Cartman

"Duh, no shit dude she looks pissed" Kenny replied in a very annoyed voice

"Well we need to tell her about those assholes have something planned up in their sleeve right now" Said Kyle

"Dude its Mayor McDaniels that we know her too well that if she gives a shit or not" said Stan after finishing from chewing on a piece of chili and cheese covered French fries at that moment

"Guys do you know she looks very tired right now which I don't want to bug her at all "Said Kyle

"Kahl, what matters are you scared of her which you are a little Jew bitch" Said Cartman

"Dude what the fuck you are talking about fat ass that you are a scared of her too so fucking admitted it" Kyle openly sneers at Cartman while looking with very great hostility filled glare at him for a moment

Cut to the mayoral mansion on the stair well that leads to the master bedroom that McDaniels and BarBrady were making out as they fall upon on to the carpeted steps and floor which they both were laughing then BarBrady pick her up and carry her into their bedroom which they were laying in their gold and maroon sheeted bed that she continues to make out with him and begins to unbutton his blue short-sleeved uniform shirt at that moment. But a loud noise that sounds like a firework and loud music playing in the background that made them stopped in their tracks that is when they look up with great disgust filled in their eyes and Mayor McDaniels looks beyond pissed off for those drunken frat idiots who ruined an apparent wonderful romantic evening for her now it is war!

"That is it George they wants a war that they will get from me starting right now!" McDaniels sneers out loud for animosity toward those drunken bastards which she looks very haggard and that her short and spiked hair was all messed up as well too. That is when they sat up from their bed and making themselves looks presentable at that moment then she says "George alert your men now or how about I call the neighborhood watch president for an emergency neighborhood watch meeting !"

"Martha, I think we gather the neighbors on this" Said BarBrady

"Fine" Said McDaniels in a very sneering voice

A few hours later at a very small satellite police station which half of the neighborhood is there along with the Marshes, Broflovskis, Cartmans and Testaburgers are sitting among each other in the seated crowd at that moment. Which McDaniels, BarBrady are standing there next to an older gentleman at that moment?

"Alright people I know that we all on our last straw that we all have with those damned college kids" Said McDaniels looks a lot more tensed than before that those bastards ruined her romantic evening it is now payback time for her right now .

"How about we banish them from our town for all eternity mayor?" Said Randy which he was standing up in the crowd to speak his mind which his family was sitting next to him that Stan clearly remembers what his father is talking about that when he clearly remembers when the town had banished him from town for eternity for not voting for a giant douche and a turd sandwich to replaced the school mascot the cow from PETA's stupid ass protests that he was doing his infamous nose pinch at this whole crazy ass meeting right now.

"That sounds good" Said many townsfolk which they all said in great agreement at that moment

"Then it is settled tell the other townsfolk there is a banishing ceremony in the town square tonight around 9 O' clock sharp ladies and gentlemen" Said McDaniels

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: On to the Grand finale to this fic at this moment.


	6. The Banishment

**Chapter 6: The Banishment **

Later on that very same night which a cool front recently gone through the area which it is finally feeling relief within the town from the unbeatable heat that was plaguing the town for almost a week. But on to the most important thing that is planned all sudden in the town square which the town has gathered there with fiery torches and back in their normal clothes away from their summer apparel when the heat gone back from the town. It is the banishment from town ceremony is about to begin which the police brought the troublemaking neighbors into the center of the square and Mayor McDaniels step up forward in front of her citizens with an ancient looking scroll that she is holding in her hand at that very moment which she begins to reads it out loud so everyone can hear among the giant crowd.

"Citizens of South Park that we all gathers here on this very night for a banishment ceremony, that the South Park city charter states any South Park citizen(s) clearly in states there is a code of conduct and respect toward your neighbors must be enforce in entirely fully if this code clearly broken that they shall be banished from South Park for all eternity" Said McDaniels has she reads from the scroll and wearing her reading glasses. Then she says as she looks at them "May the Gods treats you folks more kindly then we did and back to Boulder for you"

"I say this before that this town is fucking crazy and so you are bitch" Said RJ that is when everyone in the crowd who stand behind McDaniels snickers in great disgust for these people who is when all the townsfolk to begins to lined up to tears away at their clothes and spit on them after one by one after that they were being pushed on to a charter bus by many officers which all of their belongings were packed and placed on the bus at that very same moment.

"This fucking town sucks and crazy at the same time" Said Billy as he being pushed into the steps of the bus which both of McDaniels and Cartman looks very pleased about them leaving town.

"Well we will not miss you drunken asses at all you assholes too" Said Cartman

Finally the bus begins to pull away at that moment which everyone looks much relived and peaceful that they are getting good sleep tonight and the boys gives them the fingers as the bus drives away.

"Finally some good sleep waits for us all tonight "Said Randy

"Thank God that finally over at last" Said McDaniels

"I completely agree with both of you" Said Garrison

"Okay then we all can go home and go to sleep now" Said Cartman

"Sleep time for everyone sounds good right now" Said Gerald

"George let go now" Said McDaniels still want a romantic evening with BarBrady at that moment

"Okay then let's go" Said BarBrady that is when they both walks off

**The End**


End file.
